A gift of love
by Silver the Wolfdragon
Summary: A holiday story with Jaypaw and Silverpaw enjoy and happy holidays Slash inside


Disclamier i only own my OC in this story happy holidays

The air was stiff and cold as Silverpaw woke shivering beside him he felt jaypaw wake and nuzzle him.

"Good morning to you Silverpaw did you sleep well"

Silverpaw gave a nod to his mate even though both couldn't see "yes sweetie i did thank you.

The two toms smiled and kissed each other gently their tails swaying and intertwining. The two stepped out into the camp as the cold air of leaf bare hit them both. As they went and got a small bite of fresh kill they like all the other cats felt the cold snow under their paws. Both were curled up for warmth while they ate and once finished they stood and strode out of the camp.

As the snow crunched under their paws they stopped and sniffed the air for scent of any possible intruders on their territory but smelled nothing. As they renewed the scent markers they purred pleasantly .

Once they were finished they looked where the others eyes would be and said "i love you" as they again kissed turning as they heard a hiss.

Their ears perked suddenly listening for it again or any signs of another cat. As Silverpaw whispered to Jaypaw

"You heard that also right?"

"Yes i did."

They both suddenly heard a noise like an arrow being shot as they raced back to camp as they felt a bit of warm blood flowing from their legs as both sat and used their teeth to pull out the arrow both giving a whimper or a slight bite of his lips to gnore yowling out.

Once they were out jaypaw used cobwebs to stop the bleeding as silverpaw told him in a hushed voice

"Damn that hurt when you pulled it out love"

"Sorry but you weren't so gentle yourself" jaypaw finished nudging his mate playfully.

Silverpaw giggled getting the idea as he sniffed in his mates warm sweet loving scent as their paws batted at the other. And with each one they could feel the coldness of the others paws before they stopped.

"Silverpaw wait lets unfreeze our pawpads so they don't crack and start to bleed also.

Silverpaw nodded approvingly as they stretched out their paws for the other to gently lick to warm them with their breath and both toms continued they felt more warm from the other

"Think we should go by a clan territory" jaypaw asked

Silverpaw gave a smile and a loving nudge to his mate "i got a better place the twofinished and started walking toward twoleg place and hid as they shared a long deep kiss.

Before jaypaw or Silverpaw could speak they felt their member unsheath and rub against each other as they kissed. Silverpaw had jaypaw pinned t

O the ground on his back gently licking down his chest and slowly to his unsheathed cock which silverpaw gave a few slow licks as he felt jaypaw shudder under him. Silverpaw continued the licking before taking it into his warm muzzle sucking gently as he heard jaypaw moan softly at the feeling.

Jaypaw panted and moaned enjoying his lovers treatment and once he was close he rolled Silverpaw onto his back and purred sweetly. "Relax yourself babe"jaypaw told him as silverpaw tensed and once he did jaypaw shifted and pushed himself into his lover earning a gasp from hin. Jaypaw continued his thrusts as he heard his mate be in pleasure and bliss

"Ohhh Starclan Jaypaw make me yours" Silverpaw panted as he felt Jaypaw throb in him before feeling the warm rush as both yowled their love as jaypaw came and as he panted Silverpaw took the advantage to kiss him

"Now its my turn " Silverpaw smiled as he got behind Jaypaw lightly using his teeth to the back of his neck gently like lifting a kit from the ground as he gave a thrust into Jaypaw earning a gasp and a long groan from him.

"You big Silverpaw and so warm just like your heart take me and make me yours like i did with you" Jaypaw begged as Silverpaw started to go a bit faster their moans being shared until not to long after boyh let out another yowl of pleasure panting collapsing to the ground in an after glow of love. Both eventually stood walking back to camp and snuggled with the other in their den and kissed

"I love you Silverpaw."

"And i love you Jaypaw i am glad with the gift we gave each other today.

Jaypaw chuckled slightly "might be the first but sure isn't the last"

As their eyes closed to rest knowing their dreams would be filled with love

END OF STORY

Well hope everyone enjoyed it a small holiday story. And if anything is messed up im using an ipod to write this due to computer issues merry Christmas and a happy new years.


End file.
